


To Make a Soldier Blush

by justreadingfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penetration, Rimming, Smut, Smut on chapter 2, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreadingfics/pseuds/justreadingfics
Summary: You’re a new avenger and you have your own mission to accomplish: making Bucky Barnes blush everytime you see him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard for you to focus on the projected figure of a giant rotten alien grape that apparently was the one of the possible newest threats to the universe. The reason of your disregarded distraction? How fuckable the group of super-heroes sitting with you around the table was.

Being a shameless admirer of human beauty, that assemble was just a field day for you. When you were recruited to join forces with the Avengers for being one of the few enhanced agents of SHIELD with a healing ability, you didn’t expect to meet with a full cast of super models and be all hot and bothered on your first day on the job. Well, you kinda did, since they were everywhere on the mass media and you were very aware of their looks. But the real deal exceeded all your expectations.

Your hungry eyes danced around the table while you absentmindedly chewed the top of a pencil and swayed your body side to side on the swivel office chair you were sitting on.

There was Captain America, proudly standing and giving a lecture about the Thanos guy, you almost moaned to picture that newly grown beard scratching your inner thighs… The dude had to go and let a beard grow, like Steve Rogers wasn’t already distracting enough.

Sitting right next to him rested Sam Wilson, the Falcon, paying attention to the speech of his Captain. You sighed deeply remembering how that broad-shouldered Adonis had mischievously winked at you when you were introduced earlier.

Keeping your deep analyzes of the Avengers hot squad, your eyes fixated on the two goddesses of the group: Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff, sitting side by side across from you. Drawing out your tongue to moisture your lips, you thought that, being the only girls in the group, you could dedicate some especial attention to them. While you scrutinized the two gorgeous women, you saw the Black Widow directing an intense gaze towards you, smirking lightly, like she could read your dirty mind. Wasn’t Maximoff the psychic one? You cleared your throat and averted your eyes from hers. Better not mess with that one.

Then, you spotted what you decided to call the Sugar Daddies Trinity: Tony Stark, Colonel Rhodey and Clint Barton. Together or separately, it didn’t matter; you definitely could make them sweat a little. Your inner chuckle gave room to a roll of your eyes when you noticed that even the android or something, the Vision dude, had a fit physique.

Being hot was certainly a requirement to be part of that team.

Your sinful and very unprofessional line of thought was interrupted by the noise coming from the doors of the conference room opening abruptly. All the heads turned to see what had caused the sudden sound and Hot Damn if that wasn’t the Winter Soldier himself. Your eyebrows furrowed in curious interest when you noticed his eyes widening by the attention he had attracted and hanging his head low after he quietly nod his sorry to Steve. With his shoulders curving down, he proceeded to seat on the only spot available, which, for your delight, happened to be right next to yours.

The Captain nodded back and started speaking again making everyone just focused back on him. Everyone, except you, of course. You had a much more noteworthy task to engage on.

If you were enjoying the view so far it was only because you didn’t know what was yet to come. That man sitting beside you was absolutely trouble. You rotated the chair, positioning yourself to almost face his side, tapping the pencil on your hand to the table. Your gaze started exploring the thick thighs tightly detained inside the jeans, running up to the covered massive build of his arms and chest and then, his incredibly beautiful face. The extraordinarily sharpened stubbled jaw line, the grey blue eyes framed in long eyelashes, the succulent soft lips… 

Bucky Barnes was good enough to eat. In one single bite. You almost tasted blood in your inner lips from how tightly they were pressed between your teeth. 

But what really made you squeak inside was that you could see him glancing your unashamed scan by the corner of his eyes, and the fact that he kept scrambling with his hands on the table and his cheeks were almost purple forced your face to a wicked grin.

That was the first time you made Bucky Barnes blush and, from that moment on, you made it your personal mission to get him to do that again, and again, and again…

Being an avenger would be much more fun than you thought.

As the new recruit you had to move into the compound and do lot of training with every one of the team, so you didn’t face no shorter of opportunities to achieve your goal.

~~~

The second time you made Bucky Barnes blush happened during breakfast on the morning after the meeting. You were wearing your new tactical gear, perfect for sparring sessions, since training was the next thing you would do. You were pretty much aware of the effect the tight jumpsuit could have on your curves, so you decided it would be perfect to meet with your victim as well.

As soon as you entered the kitchen, you met the place already crowded with Avengers engaged in their morning meals. Your eyes rested on your clueless prey, who took a glance at you and quickly returned his gaze to his food, apparently trying to hide himself behind the mountain of pancakes in front of him.

He was sitting next to Natasha, who took in your appearance with a cocked eyebrow and switched her eyes from your form to Bucky, then back at you with a devilish smirk curling up her lips “Y/N, you can sit here dear, I’m finished.” she proposed with a taunting expression, getting up from the chair to give you room, even if there was plenty of empty seats around the table. You eyed her suspiciously before she turn around to put her mug and plate in the dishwasher. Damn this perceptive stunning spy. You smirked back and accepted the offer.

You made yourself comfortable beside a static Bucky, making sure to brush your legs lightly on his muscular ones while you did so, feeling his body flinching at the faint touch. You picked a clean mug from the table and filled it with coffee. When your eyes searched for the sugar bowl and found it lying on the table just right next to Bucky you simply couldn’t miss the opportunity.

“Hey Bucky,” You called in a nonchalantly voice, but made it lower and deeper to continue, “would you pour some sugar on me?”

Chokes, snickers and muffled chuckles were heard all around the table coming from the rest of the team.

Given the fact that he had been frozen for most parts of the last 70 years, you didn’t know if the expression would have the expected effect on him, but for your contentment he nearly spilled his own coffee and a rush of red crept up from his neck to his kissable cheeks, giving him away.

“What?” He looked at you, eyes bigger than ever, struggling to keep a trembling grip on his mug.

A child-like innocent smile graced up your features “My coffee… would you pour some sugar on my coffee, please?” you raised your mug up and signaled towards the sugar bowl, batting your eyelashes at him.

From that episode on, the whole team started to figure out your intentions and just played along with you, to the point that an unspoken rule was settled: you would always sit next to Bucky. Meals, movie nights, meetings; if anyone were already on his side when you arrived; they would get up for you to seat without even saying a word.

You used all the cheeky moves you knew: fake yawn to put your arms around his shoulders on the sofa, accidentally brush your hands on his under the table, rest your legs on his lap or your head on his shoulders during lazy movie nights…

Also, since you were enhanced with fast healing process and were an expert in hand-to-hand combat, it wasn’t rare that you would be paired up with him on sparring sessions. Of course, you used that in your advantage too, lingering the touches, forcing compromising fighting positions and even squeezing his delicious fleshy buttocks whenever you could.

With every single one of your approaches you were able to fluster the Super Soldier to bits, eliciting endearing physical reactions, blushing being your outright favorite.

However, despite how much you were fond of his shy manners, it was kind of frustrating that he would stick with his silent and brooding behavior, not responding directly to your advances, or engaging to any kind of deeper interactions, even if his physical state showed how much he was affected by you…

You wondered if your relationship would ever get to somewhere beyond light touches and teasing remarks…

~~~

During a specific morning, your horniness level kept coaxing Bucky’s burly and lustful image to occupy every corner of your mind, so you sat up your still awakening body on your bed and asked Friday where he was, being informed by the A.I. that the man was in the gym.

Bucky. Working Out. Muscles. Sweat. You didn’t need any more convincing to get up and swiftly make your way to the exercise room, not bothering to change the tank top and the very revealing pajama briefs for something that would be considered more suitable for the place you were heading to.

As soon as you got to the gym, you saw Natasha doing some core exercises and took a long and deep breath when you laid eyes upon the object of your growing desire, working his beefy arms and chest on the fly machine, wearing a white tank top that was probably at least two numbers smaller than him, drenched in sweat, along with grey sweatpants. 

“Good Morning, Sergeant.” You greeted while passing by him, stretching your arms, heading to the place where Nat was standing, which was on a mat a few steps in front of him. His gaze following the premeditated sashay of your hips didn’t go unnoticed by you, neither did the loud sound of the weights bumping together due a sudden drop, making you giggle to yourself.

You ignored the glare coming from the redhead beside you when you put on a show of stretching limbs.

“Seriously?” she howled, making you tilt your head to her with a faked clueless expression.

“What?” you asked, keeping a guiltless voice.

“Is this what you wear for working out?” she inquired waving her hand over your front.

You placed a hand on your chest and dropped your mouth in mocked outrage before retorting “Well, geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”

“No!” the shout coming from where Bucky had been sitting motionless on the fly machine startled both of you, forcing your widened gazes back at him.

You pitied his ruffled state. His cheeks were instantly deliciously rosy and he had averted his eyes to his hands playing with the hem of his tank top. “I-I mean, y-you’re already here, you d-don’t have to g-go upstairs just to get change.” He quietly stuttered making you wonder how much more adorable that guy could be. 

You shrugged and snickered to a rolling eyes Nat before bending over to collect a pair of kettlebells that rested on the mat in front of you to start your exercise of choice: deadlift. With your almost bear rear facing Bucky, obviously.

The sounds of a gasp from the soldier and an impatient huff combined with annoyed unintelligible words from the Black Widow filled the place while she dashed out of the room with heavy feet.

You continued your mischievous activity while Bucky struggled to work on the weights. Between every other squat you turned your head slightly, pleased by discovering his stare continuously trained on your moving body and his jaw on a permanent clench.

But, since the Avengers life wasn’t all about training and cheeky teasing, a loud alarm echoed throughout the room, signalizing that the compound had been invaded with by enemy forces.

Fight or flight instinct kicked in instantaneously and you both rushed to the door, only to find out it was too late. Before having the chance to get out you heard the steps of a number of hostile agents already marching for the room, blocking your way out. 

Since neither you nor Bucky had any kind of weapons in hand you reached for a barbell that was nearby and positioned yourself on Bucky’s left side, half shielding yourself behind his back, so you could take advantage of his metal arm’s blocks.

You thanked the heavens for having trained with Bucky all those times, because you fought in flawless synchrony. As the first one crossed the door, Bucky blocked the bullets that were shot and, using the barbell, you were able to snatch the gun from the asshole, kicking it to Bucky so he could use it against the second agent coming in, knowing there was more to come.

The avid battle made it difficult for you to count how many of the intruders you had to fight against, but you and Bucky kept the team work and not much time had passed before they were all defeated down on the floor and the only sound in the room was your panted breathing matching Bucky’s who was standing a few feet away from you, planting a foot on the back of an agent sprawled on the floor.

You frowned noticing his gaze hooked on your waist and when you looked down you saw what was locking his attention: a bullet hole, blood spilling freely out of it. Apparently the adrenaline didn’t allow you to notice you had been hit.

A grimace contorted your features and you hissed at the sight. You were starting to become aware of the pain. “Shit, don’t worry Bucky, it’ll heal in a sec-” Your attentive to ease your partner was shut by the feeling of metal cupping the nape of your neck and soft, but demanding lips being pressed against yours. Distracted by the ugly wound on your hips, you missed the murderous strut that had driven Bucky to you.

The unexpected move drew the already scarce air out of your lungs in a gasp and you let the barbell you used to take down your enemies drop to the floor, causing a loud thud to resound around the room. His lips moved in a desperate claiming way around yours, but the contrast with the velvet feeling made you moan and wrap your arms around his neck, melting under his kiss. Soon your tongues were franticly entangling each other, and a wave of heat washed over your core.

That was when you heard the tinkling of the bullet that had injured you falling on the floor, signalizing the healing process. Bucky broke the kiss, leaving you fighting to fill up your lungs. Your mind went blank when he dropped to his knees and started to ravish the recently restored part of your skin with feverish kisses, unaffected by the already dry blood surrounding the spot. Hi hands slightly skimmed up your sides under your top, making it lift a little. The action drawing out your completely your capacity to move. Who was this man? Was he the same shy silent guy that blushed to every small move from yours? You didn’t know how to respond that, and it was so hard to form coherent thoughts when you were trying to gather some strength to keep your numb legs steady when his lips was grazing the sensitive skin of your hips.

He stood up again, towering over you, keeping his hold on your waist. “Are you ok?” He asked you in sweet low voice and eyes full of concern, in a very divergent attitude from his previous wild ministrations.

“Huh?” That was all you could mumble, looking up at him dumbfounded even if you had heard him perfectly.

His worried demeanor softened and he chuckled a little. “Do you have any other injures, doll?” He insisted, looking intensively at you while drawing circles on your waist with his thumbs.

“Huh?” Huh? Really? Again? Have you suddenly become deaf? Or was it the sweet pet name that made you pathetically speechless? Or was it the hot and cold of his fingers brushing your skin making your mind lost in dizziness. Hard to decide.

The object of your distress grinned widely and by the movement of your mouth you guessed you did the same, like in a trance. You could only wonder how dull your eyes were when the heat invaded your cheeks.

“Just a little flustered, then?” He leaned down his face closer to yours and winked smugly, causing a shiver to run down your spine and your mouth to hypnotically navigate closer to his. He patted your sides before depriving you from any kind of touch “Let’s go doll, the team might be needing us upstairs.” He passed by you to the door, leaving your weak form with no choice but to follow his trail like a lost compliant puppy. Not a single saucy remark rolling off your tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bucky knocks you off of your senses with a kiss, the game reverses. Will you be able to make him blush again?

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since the invasion of the Tower, since you and your team beat the hostile invaders up with ease. 

But, most importantly, it had been two torturous weeks since the day Bucky Barnes ruined you for every other man - or woman. And he did it with nothing but a kiss.

The worst/best part of said two weeks? Bucky had discovered exactly what kind of effect he had on you. And what a terrific use the little shit had been doing putting that knowledge to use, teasing you at every opportunity.

T-shirts had become a rare item in his wardrobe it seemed. It became common for you to come across him walking around the Tower with his outrageously beefy chest just hanging out there. The few occasions he actually wore something to cover the rudely mouth-watering sight, it had been tight tank tops which did the job, outlining his ridiculously thick and hard muscles, doing nothing to ease your distress or the heat washing over your core to the rest of your being.

His pants? Perpetually low on his hips, heightening your desperation. The deep ‘v’ of his hips, highlighted by the waist of his Calvin Klein underwear, haunted your wet dreams. His hair? Pulled back in a messy low bun, of fucking course, some loose strands adorning his angelic face which now sported an immorally sexy scruff. Oh, that stubble… if only you had a penny for every time you wondered about the sensation of having it scratching the soft skin of your inner thighs. 

Going to the gym? It had become your worst nightmare/dream. Apparently, and suspiciously, your training schedule had synced with his, so your workout was full of alluring, obscene grunts and watching Bucky move and stretch in front of you. You had to suppress your moans by biting your lip because of the constant image of him refreshing himself by pouring out a whole bottle of water all over his sweat body.

Yet, despite the shameless teasing and explicit flirting, he hadn’t touched you again. Nor had he alluded to the kiss which turned your world upside down. Not a word. It was like it had never happened.

Actually, the silence was mutual. You, Y/N Y/L/N, who used to be all sass and teasing, who had men and women wrapped around your little finger, so sure of yourself and how you wanted to make Bucky blush every time he was near you, had become the quietest of kittens. Only mumbling and incomprehensible sounds and frustrated cursing seemed able to pass your lips whenever he put on one of his shows. Then your cheeks would heat and other lower parts would tingle.

Where the hell had your feistiness gone? Your boldness? Your fucking words? Bucky had swallowed it all with his yummy soft lips.

For instance, right at that moment, all your words had gone to take a walk somewhere far, far away, while you were in the kitchen, sitting at the table pretending to eat your breakfast, but actually gaping at the broad brunette leaning his body by the sink. His sculpted chest was exposed and facing you while he drank milk from the bottle in an unnecessarily seductive way. Your gaze fell, chasing a drop which slipped from his mouth and descended down his neck to the muscles of his chest. While you pictured your tongue wiping it from his skin, he caught the droplet it with his metal thumb and brought it to his mouth, humming while he sucked on it. His mischievous blue eyes, trained on yours, showed he knew exactly what he was doing to you.

The ass.

You felt that familiar warmth invading your cheeks and your teeth captured the inside of them, suppressing an involuntary moan as your thighs squeezed together under the table. 

Letting out an absent-minded whistle, the reason for your torment left the kitchen like he hadn’t just ruined your underwear. 

“You’re a disappointment.”

Natasha’s voice knocked you out of your stupor. You had completely forgotten she was there too.

“Excuse me?” you asked, tilting your head to the side and aiming narrowed eyes at her.

“You heard me,” she stated, getting up from her seat next to you and taking her plate and cup to the sink before turning back to continue. “I had so much faith in you, Y/N.” She shook her head and tightened her lips. “I looked at you and thought: this is one is a good sample of the female species,” she said with pride and longing in her tone, “Now…” she sighed in defeat, “… you’re reduced to a shy, horny teenager. Where is your sassiness? Your boldness? Your snark?” she voiced your own inner questions while she walked to the kitchen’s door. Shaking her head once again, she stopped to look at you. “What a disappointment, Y/N.” With that, she left your dumbfounded self behind.

She was right. You’d let your own kind down. What would your mother think if she saw what you had become? Allowing a man - even if he was the sexiest motherfucker alive - to leave you speechless, flustered and sex starved? You had to take back the reins of that situation again, meaning you had to get that dick. Right now.

With that resolution your heavy feet strutted out of the kitchen. Your plans for the first hours of the day included going to the gym and then taking another nap, but you decided to make a d-tour. Luckily, you would still be working out, just in a much more pleasurable way. You would make your mama proud; you were getting laid that morning, no matter what.

You harshly knocked on the door, not stopping the hammering until it was opened. There he was again. Still shirtless, staring down at you, holding the door opened with his metal arm. The sweetest line formed between his eyebrows, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, and his thick chest - you shook away your line of thoughts. Focus. You weren’t there to gape at him all over again. You were there to bang him.

Not waiting for his invitation to come in, you brushed past him, making him stumble a bit to the side as you entered his room.

“What the hell is going on?” you asked, placing your hands on your waist as you turned around to glare at him.

Why was he so adorably sexy when he looked confused? It was so hard to focus this way…

“What are you talking about?” Bucky questioned as he closed the door behind him. His gaze dropped to your legs - almost completely exposed by your tiny workout shorts - and you swore you saw him gulp before forcing his gaze back to yours.

“What am I talk-” you cut yourself off with a snort and rolled your eyes to the ceiling in disbelief before taking a step closer and pointing a finger at him. “I’m talking about the fact you kissed the senses out of me – the best kiss of my life as a matter of fact - and then acted like nothing happened. Except you keep teasing me with your stupid perfect body and this goddamn face of yours.” You waved your hand around him as you spoke and got even closer.

“The best kiss of your life, huh?” he asked, smugly folding his arms around his chest, making himself look even bigger as a smirk appeared on his mouth.

You licked your lips and nodded. “So far, yeah.” With two steps left, you closed the gap between you two and grabbed the back of his head, pulling on his hair and locking your lips together.

For a split second he seemed taken aback by your actions, but only for a split second. Soon enough he groaned and his lips responded, molding to yours. You tasted the mint of his toothpaste when his tongue found yours. You could feel the softness of his lips and the urgency of the kiss on both ends.

Just like the first time, your mind went dizzy with the taste of him. You both let out a synchronized moan as the kiss deepened. His hands snaked up your sides, adding to the sparks of heat hitting your core. 

You were the one who broke the kiss, needing air. It was only then you noticed you’d moved unerringly toward the end of his bed, the back of your thighs having touched the mattress.

Already missing the smoothness of the lips you’d been kissing, you returned your attention to Bucky but the lust which had been evident in his eyes had diminished as he stared at the bed behind you. Unwilling to give up on the moment, you leaned in to give him another kiss, but he backed away.

“You should go,” he mumbled and stepped backward.

Your eyes welled up before they burn with the anger boiling inside you. You would not give into the rejection threatening to surface but this was it. You’d had enough.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” you shouted pushing his chest. Your irritation grew when he didn’t budge and didn’t answer, fixing his gaze on the floor instead.

With a disgusted breath, you huffed and marched toward the door, passing by him and grabbing the doorknob. Before opening it, you glanced over your shoulder to see his back and his head hung low toward his chest. “You’re a chicken, Barnes. I’m starting to think all that “ladies man back in the 40’s” talk I keep hearing is nothing but bullshit. Or have you forgotten how to do it, huh? Are you afraid you can’t even get it up anymore, old man?” you spat and turned back around, taking hold of the doorknob again, but your plans to make a dramatic exit were stopped by a heavy, warm body slamming you against the wooden surface.

“Do you feel that?” His hot breath blanketed your earlobe as he ground his evident erection against your ass, coercing a gasp out of you. “This is a constant for me, darling, ever since I met you. With your continuous teasing and this fucking delicious body of yours,” he said between gritted teeth as his hand skimmed up your waist to pause when he cupped and squeezed one of your breasts before continuing up to your neck where he squeezed lightly as you moaned in delight. “This smart mouth saying all kinds of filthy, naughty things to me, finding amusement in seeing me all flustered.” He dragged his finger over your lips only to have you taking it into your mouth, sucking and biting at it as he groaned against the crook of your neck.

Your hips moved with a will of their own, grinding against his hardness, and your hand flew back to tug at his hair. You could already feel the flood forming in your core and it was getting difficult to breathe. You couldn’t believe his actions, his words. Finally. Fucking finally, you were going to get a little action.

“If anything, doll,” he said with that husky voice of his, nibbling at your earlobe to where he had dragged his mouth again, “I’m scared of ruining you entirely while I fuck every little bit of your body I’m able to fuck.” He talked like he hadn’t done that already, ruined you for anyone but him. “Tell me, do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck yeah, Bucky. What is taking you so long?” you provoked him in a breathless voice and you had the suspicion you were about to face a whole new level of destruction when he sank his metal fingers beneath your shorts and underwear, sliding it over your core, groaning when he found it already dripping. Too soon he removed them, but a stupor clouded your mind when he took the glistening metal into his mouth, humming when your taste invaded his senses.

“Holy shit, doll. What is taking me so long indeed.” He sank to his knees behind you and started to pull down your shorts. He suddenly stopped when half of your ass was uncovered, and you heard an unintelligible sound coming from his lips. He had found out what you were wearing beneath your little shorts.

“Welcome to the future, Soldier,” you said, tilting your head back to peek at him, referring to the black g-string you had on as he took a deep breath and resumed his actions, dragging your shorts down to the middle of your thighs.

Any other remark disappeared from your mind, and your eyes fluttered closed when his open mouth assaulted your ass cheeks. As he amused himself using his tongue, lips and teeth on one side, he gave attention the other with his hand, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. “This fucking ass of yours… the things I wanna do to this ass, goddamn.” A quick but firm slap stung your exposed cheek, making you bite back a moan.

You bit your lip in anticipation and propped your hands on the door when he pulled the thin string of your barely there underwear to the side. As he used his hands to split your cheeks apart, you opened your legs as much as the band of the shorts caught on your thighs allowed, so he could do what your core was aching for him to do.

The coil in your belly tightened when his ran the flat of his tongue up a path from your cunt to your asshole. You yelped and your knees gave slightly when his attention focused on the latter, smearing your own wetness and his saliva over the tight hole.

“Oh, God,” you whimpered while he hummed in appreciation against your ass. You had never come by ass play only but between your pent up sexual energy and his skillful tongue, this hinted that it could be the first time. He slid his flesh finger to your front, circling it harshly against your clit under the little fabric still covering it and you went wild. Incoherent, obscene sounds fell from your lips, mixing with the slurping of his tongue. His metal hand on your waist prevented you from falling down while you worked your hips back and forth, desperate for more friction, not knowing if you ground more against his tongue or his finger.

“You drive me fucking crazy,” he whispered and you barely heard him as he spun you around in a swift move. You looked down at him and chuckled, loving how wrecked he seemed, his gaze fixed on your core while he got rid of your g-string and shorts, tossing them aside once you’d stepped from them.

Not willing to waste any time, he dove into your pussy, placing one of your legs over his shoulder to open you up to him and holding it in place. He brushed your throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue, wanting nothing more than to tease you in this moment, but you were having none of that. You needed to come. Right then. Right now.

Using both of your hands you grabbed his hair, pulling harshly and pressing his face against your aching pussy. Desperate for release, you ground down on him, fast and hard, as your mind went blank by the pleasurable sensation, contrasted by the sting of his stubble against your sensitive skin.

“Oh, Bucky, oh fuck, I’m so close,” you moaned and he drove both of his hands to your ass, pressing you even harder against him like he was asking you to come all over his face.

As the pleasurable knots in your core became unbearable you didn’t hold back. Screaming his name, you pulled harder on his locks and clamped your thigh over his arm. You weren’t able to sustain yourself any longer, and your leg gave out, sending him fall backward with the addition of your trembling weight to his body. Not for a moment his mouth abandoned your core.

You leaned one hand on the floor to prevent yourself from hitting the surface as you frantically rocked your hips back and forth, rubbing your pussy on your soldier’s tongue, lips, and face, keeping a grip on his curls. A low deep growl left his throat and reverberated in your core, sending waves of pleasure through the rest of you, coaxing your climax from you as you cried out his name between curses. 

The pace of your hips slowed until your sensitivity demanded you back away from his relentless tongue. You disentangled yourself from the grasp of his hands on your ass and fell to the side while involuntary quakes shook your whole body.

Your first orgasm with Bucky had been everything and more than you expected. Your eyes were shut, all your limbs were numb, you were sprawled on the floor with only your hard breathing, resounding in the room. You stayed in that positions for a few seconds until strong arms picked you up and took you the few steps across the room to throw you on the bed, making you yelp.

“You taste amazing but don’t you think for a second I’m done with you, doll.”

You gathered some strength to lift your upper body by propping your forearms on the mattress and raised your head. Bucky was standing by the end of the bed with his hungry eyes fixed on your worn-out body. His face was glowing with your juices and damn it if it wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

“Spread your legs.”

You didn’t know if it was the authoritative tone of his command or the fact he was palming himself through his sweatpants, but you felt a renewed spark of pressure tighten your center. So you obliged, bending your legs up and opening them.

He released his lower lip from the clasp of his teeth to speak again, using the same demanding low tone. “Wider.” His palm continued to rub his covered cock, and you simply couldn’t look away as you grabbed the back of your knees and lifted them to the air, spreading yourself completely for him.

The groan which slipped from his lips was animalistic and loud. “You’re fucking gorgeous, doll. I’ve never seen anything prettier than this in my whole life.”

His praise and the exposed situation you found yourself in were driving you nuts. You wanted that motherfucker so much, like you had never wanted anyone before. “I need you to fuck me, Bucky. I need your cock in my pussy right now. Wreck me, baby. Please… please,” you cooed, dropping one leg to drive your hand down to play with your once again needy clit, maintaining the other leg high in the air, letting him appreciate the view.

The expression on his face was priceless. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, like he couldn’t believe you were willing to give yourself to him like this. “Damn right I’ll wreck you, baby girl,” he growled as he took his pants off and kneeled on the bed, taking your lifted calf in hand and bringing it to his mouth.

Your eyes remained trained on his erect and very thick cock. Your mouth watered, and your breath hitched when you took notice of the bulging veins adorning his shaft, prompting you to speed up your fingers on your clit and whimper quietly.

Bucky seemed hypnotized by the scene, moving only his lips and teeth, biting at the flesh of your calf as he kept stroking his rock hard dick.

“Baby, please, I need your beautiful cock. I’m so wet for you, don’t you see?” You sank your index and middle finger inside you and Bucky woke up from his daze, growling loudly, narrowing in on where you fucked yourself with your fingers. He dropped your leg and leaned down, propping himself on his metal arm beside you. His flesh hand swatted yours from your dripping cunt, and you groaned at the loss of friction. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby girl? You’re insatiable aren’t you? Desperate for more even after you took your pleasure out on my face minutes ago, huh?” He teased your clit with the thick tip of his dick, looking down to his actions as he hovered over you.

“Come on, soldier, stop teasing and do something, goddamn.” What he was doing felt delicious but your cunt was aching to be filled.

He looked up at you with a devilish look and a tricky smirk, making you arch an eyebrow at him, even as the expression worked its way to your core. “It’s Sergeant, baby doll,” he howled as he shoved himself balls deep inside you with one single, sudden move.

You cried out at the harsh intrusion, tilting your head back and digging your nails into the flesh of his back, earning a hiss in return.

“Shit, baby, don’t move, don’t move.” You heard Bucky’s voice muffled by your cheek where he’d nuzzled. Even if you were all worked up already, the stretching sensation and the stinging soreness caused by Bucky’s impressive size would make it difficult for you to move right away, anyhow.

“Shit, shit, fuck, goddamn it…” his voice croaked with a trail of curses. “You feel so damn good, sweetheart, I could spend my whole day in here, sweet Jesus,” he said, remaining still as a rock. It was endearing and incredibly arousing how he could go from all bossy and sexy dominant to being a sweet small bean like that.

You laughed at his reaction and ran your hands over his back. Your body already felt comfortable with him inside and the lack of movement started to feel like a sweet torture. “I’m gonna need you to move, Sergeant,” you said by his ear, rolling your hips slowly and making him gasp. 

“Let me see those titties.” He remembered to breathe and lifted his head, ignoring your plea. Not bothering to remove your tank top, he pulled down part of it, revealing one of your breasts. His eyes blazed with desire and you arched your back, moaning when his hot mouth enveloped your hard nipple. As he licked and sucked on the mound his hips finally started to move with slow and shallow thrusts.

The rhythm increased by the time he exposed your other breast, lavishing it with the same eager attention he had dedicated to the other. The sensation of being filled up with him and his mouth on you was overwhelming. Your own hips moved in response, coming up to meet his while your hold on him tightened. You were melting and panting under him.

His mouth skimmed to your pulsing point. His teeth grazed over it, causing you to let out a strangled noise and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling his hips deeper. The coiling pleasure he was giving you coaxed nearly continuous whimpering noises from your lips.

You turned your face to his ear and brushed your lips over his earlobe. “You’re fucking me so good, Sergeant. You’ll make me come again, won’t you?” you breathlessly whispered. “Harder, baby, fuck me harder.” You licked his neck, tasting the salty sweat dripping off his skin.

He snapped, crouched on his knees and hooked his arm beneath your legs. He placed them over his shoulders and bent over, propping his hands on the mattress before pulling almost all the way out. “You want it rough, doll?” he crooned.

His jaw clenched as you fervently nodded, unable to form words as you anticipated what was about to come.

“So take it, sweetheart.” He shoved himself all the way in again, keeping this pace as he plunged into you, in and out, hitting a spot not even toys had succeeded to reach lately.

You were a moaning mess, searching for something to sustain your body when the bed started to move in sync with him. Your hands locked on the back of his head, pulling at the damp locks with full force, bringing his face closer to yours. His hot breath washed over your lips, matching the temperature of the room.

“You’re so beautiful. You take me so well. Look at those gorgeous titties bouncing.” His flesh hand grabbed a breast, squeezing it harshly, and a flash of delight washed over your core. “God, you’re perfect. Take my cock, take it,” he hoarsely howled, resting his forehead against yours.

You could feel it in his touch and in his words how much he wanted you, matching your desire for him. His dark blue eyes never left yours as you did what he said, took him in, welcoming him inside your body and soul. Feeling yourself rising closer to the edge again, you snaked a hand between your bodies, gliding your fingers over your clit, igniting more twists of pleasure inside you.

“Yeah, sweetheart, play with yourself. Come around my cock. Soak me, baby. I wanna feel your tight cunt squeezing me… oh fuck…”

Your walls automatically clenched, taking the words right out of his mouth as you both struggled to breathe. The filthy mouth on this man was turning your mind upside down, and you were already addicted.

“I’m coming, Sergeant, I’m coming,” you purred, brushing your lips over his opened ones, and he moaned against them, fucking moaned. The delicious sound filled your senses and sent you right to your finish which you punctuated with a silent cry as your eyelids fluttered, threatening to close.

“Look at me, darling,” Bucky calls your attention back to him as he keeps fucking you through your high, clenching his jaw with the sensation of your cunt gripping him.

You run the hand which rested on your clit over his sculpted stomach and chest, drifting the drenched digits to his mouth, watching in awe as he assaulted your fingers. He sucked and licked them clean, reveling in your taste once again, and hummed with pleasure as his eyes closed.

“Shit, I need to taste you, Bucky,” you confessed, trying to catch your breath.

His eyes snapped open and he was instantly out of you, your pussy already missing him. He straddled your chest, slowly stroking himself, looking down at you with pure lust in his dark eyes. What a beautiful sight to behold that was. So much skin, so many muscles, and his glorious cock right above you.

“Say that again,” he demanded in that dominant tone you were already in love with.

“I need to taste you,” you cooed, roaming your hands up his thick, sinful thighs. “I want you to fuck my face like I did to you, Sergeant,” you whispered the title and it had the effect you expected when Bucky cursed and bent over to grab the pillow behind you, sliding it under your head for your comfort before guiding the tip of his cock to your waiting lips.

“Open up.”

Once again you obliged him, feeling your heart pound in your chest. You parted your lips and licked his seeping tip before he pushed himself in, forcing a moan out of you with the mix of tastes you savored on your tongue.

He held a tentative pace, and you look up, seeing in his furrowed eyebrows and tightened lips he was restraining himself. To encourage him to do as you asked and properly fuck your face like you were ready for, you brushed your fingernails up the back of his thighs and clutched your hands at his butt cheeks. You gave him a tug, pushing his hips further in your mouth, taking in as much of him as you could. You took his hand in yours and placed it at the back of your head while he propped himself with his metal hand on the headboard. You tapped at his waist and nodded, making eye contact with him.

“You’re gonna kill me, Y/N,” he said, using a stern tone in contrast to his ragged breathing.

You responded with a moan and from that point on, everything around you turned into a blur as he grabbed your hair and guided your head back and forth, moving his hips and, taking his pleasure out on your aching lips.

You focused on relaxing your throat, allowing him to go as far as he needed. The sounds were sloppy and filthy. You turned into a mess of gags and moans as you felt the saliva smearing over your chin. You didn’t care, all you wanted was for him to wreck you like you’ve been longing for all this time. 

He growled from the deepest part of his lungs and in a final move pushed you down into the pillow with the hand in your hair, burying his dick in your throat as you felt hot spurts fill your mouth. As he reached his own release, curses and praises of your name mixed with his groaning.

You took it all. You wanted it all. The best sex of your life definitely worth the soreness in your throat.

A sloppy string of saliva and cum followed the path of his dick as he pulled out of your mouth. He let go of your hair and dropped his spent body on the mattress at your side. While he struggled to recover his breath and senses, he turned his head and watched you clean the corners of your mouth with your fingers, swallowing every drop of him which had been left behind as you hummed in satisfaction.

“Fuck,” he sighed, turning all the way toward you and circling your waist with his metal arm. He pulled you closer and nuzzled into the space between your neck and shoulder.

You placed your arm over the metal and you two remained that way for you don’t know how long, fighting to level your breathing to a normal pace.

He was the one who finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry it took me so long to do something,” he said, still hiding his face in your skin. “You’re so confident, so independent. You know what you want, and you’re not afraid to show it.” His hold on your waist tightened.

Your attention was all his, but you didn’t dare to turn to him and get in the way of his confession.

He took a breath to continue. “But it’s difficult for me, it still is. I guess I was scared that, if it became real, if you got what you wanted, I would lose the appeal for you, or if you saw me for who I really am you would back away… and I wanted, I want more, Y/N, more than just this…” His insecurity was evident in his voice as he trailed off, waving his hand over the bed, referring to what you had just done together.

Your heart was shattered. You never thought he felt that way. You turned your body to face him and cupped his scruffy cheek while his arm slipped back around your waist. “Oh, baby. I adore who you are. I wanna fuck who you are senseless,” you said and he chuckled, making you smile. “And I do want more than this, too. So much more,” you added, leaning forward and kissing him, a gentle and soft kiss. “I’m glad this is how we’re starting, though,” you mumbled through the kiss, and he pulled you closer, making you feel something hard poking your core. You lifted your lips from his to look at him with widening eyes, “What the… motherfucker, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

He snickered softly and pressed his lips to your neck. “Who’s the old man who can’t get it up now, huh? I’m a Super Soldier, and you’re hot as fuck, doll. Do the math,” he murmured against your skin.

You took a shuddering breath. “Yeah, great, but I’m gonna need a second, though,” you noted in vain as a trail of hot kisses descended your body. “Shit, I’ve got to stop underestimating you,” you sighed, grabbing the hem of your tank top to remove the remaining piece of fabric from your body.

~~~

The next time you stepped outside Bucky’s room was the following morning. The stamina in that guy would be your cause of death of that much you were sure. You managed to stop by your room and take a quick shower. You had training with Steve that morning and there was no way you would arrive late to a session with the Captain.

However, you had no idea how you were going to do anything more vigorous if you were struggling to walk to the kitchen. Last time you checked you had enhanced healing skills, but it did nothing to help you with Bucky Barnes. 

In your lame slow pace, you entered the kitchen, finding the whole team already there, gathered around the table for breakfast. Your eyes soon met Bucky’s who was eating a ridiculous big bowl of cereal. Sinful flashes of the last hours invaded your mind, and you discretely smiled at each other. You limped towards the fridge to grab some food, ignoring the several pairs of eyes on you. 

As you hissed and bent over to reach for your yogurt, a loud song resonated from the speakers.

“I’ve been here all night

I’ve been here all day

And boy, got me walkin’ side to side…”

You heard a burst of laughter and you huffed, rolling your eyes. You closed the fridge door and turned around, placing a hand on your waist to glare at the entertained little group.

Tony sported a smug expression, giving himself away, while the others all laughed their asses off.

You were about to give them a piece of your mind, but, instead, your lips curled up in a grin, when you caught a glimpse of the dark shade of red coloring Bucky’s cheeks. 

Maybe he should suffer through a little embarrassment if it painted his cheeks red. After all, he did deserve it, and you were finally back to making your soldier blush.


End file.
